Hallowed Beginings
by arroraruthmary1985
Summary: The telling of how two young souls began their journey together through the vast world of Pokemon. Overcoming the hardships that they will face is only a part of the journey. But as they venture forwards, they'll only grow closer as they meet new Pokemon and friends. An OC open story, for a form please request in a message or review. My first story so go easy, enjoy, read and revie


Hallowed Beginnings…

It was a dark, cold foggy morning in which we meet our first character, a stunning individual who upon which had dark black hair with blue tips, ice blue eyes, Houndoom's ears, and Umbreon's tail streaking through the night trench coat flailing as she runs her black and white wolf running beside her on all paws. Muscles rippling as she runs, side by side always. Never apart they run chasing a black streak, as they run through the forest winding around trees over branches and rocks, trying not to fall they had been tracking this Houndoom for seven months now and after waiting forever or so it seemed, now, the right time, had finally presented itself, and nothing was going to stand in their way. As they run they notice a noise, a millisecond of sound, just enough to stop all three of them and sending them tumbling over each other, entangling the mass of limbs, tails and aching maws, ripping for each other in hatred of the one next to them, howling in agony, and annoyance of the gaping maw of the other, tearing at fur and air till they are managed to be separated then the fun begins, Houndoom making the first move as she laughs. Using a simple umbreon, her favorite one, she battles the shiny, and not watching what she was doing, almost got hit by the Houndoom's Ember attack. Unfortunately her tail catches fire and she growls beating it out, and she howls in pain she sends Umbreon to use Confuse Ray upon the annoying Houndoom, and the hound, who is bouncing around gets hit knocking it back, making it whine in pain and howls, confused and dizzy it stumbles back to the fight through. Grey horns glistening in the light of the early morning, faceplate dented and a shiny bruise on his cheek, Umbreon sits by his owner and gently wags his tail as he smiles up at his owner, waiting for her to get out the Pokeball and capture the hound, looking down upon the Houndoom, its hackles start to rise as he growls in annoyance as the Houndoom's fur begins burning as he runs spiraling off behind him sending the Inferno of fire at the solo girl and the Umbreon singing the fur and the animals skin but leaving it standing and snarling as the smoke and flames clear and stop. A fully enraged Umbreon stands, casting Moonlight over the battle field as his fur spikes, re-grows and lays flat, as the spikes run through his body however the wolf by the girl disappears into the forest searching for the source of a snapping branch, as the wolf disappears the girl notices a brief glint that's like the glint off a silver chain, distracted the female turns to the glint off the chain and growls, but unfortunately as she turns the Houndoom takes this opportunity to use Embargo upon the distracted trainer, then uses Inferno upon Umbreon sending them both flying back into a black wood tree with a grunt sliding down to the base of the tree, barely conscious they stand up staggering back onto the field as Umbreon performs Assurance, at that specific moment the wolf starts chasing the intruder, who was watching the battle in awe, starts running for his life, as silent as he can yet trying to be safe, running as fast as he can as the four legged rabid… thing comes chasing after him, trying to figure out this unknown thing that's chasing him, fur flailing this way and that, as it moves, catching up to him and knocking him down, as he whines in pain Umbreon uses Moonlight again repairing the lost for upon his owners tail as they are both almost at perfect health they stand straight and proud and refuse to flinch as the Houndoom uses Embargo once again, they both just smile at the hound and then use confusion ray, just enough to get him low enough to be able to be captured as the Houndoom stumbles about confused as can be, the girl pulls out her Pokeball just as the wolf manages to grab the intruders leg, he falls right into the middle of the battle field puffing the dust and dirt underneath him. She growls and runs through trying to get the precious hound, but unfortunately she trips over the stranger and falls almost kissing him growling as she waits for the dust to clear before she stands back up, she growls at her wolf to go after the retreating hound then stands dusting herself off in annoyance barking for the intruder to stand and face her as she grumbles waiting for him to stand she snarls once eyes shining in rage and annoyance. She paces waiting for the intruder to stand, she notices however that it isn't a female like she had believed, but a younger looking male with stunning dark blue hair and a leather coat with dark blue pants and as he turned around dusting himself off it seamed he was going in slow motion as he shook and dusted himself. She saw everything about him, noticing his deep radiant blue eyes and his young gentle and kind features struck by aw at such a handsome young male, she finds herself panting and snaps her mouth closed embarrassed by the lack of class she was showing to this handsome young stranger with light skin, well built but skinny, shoulder length dark blue hair, wearing a dark grey shirt under a black long-sleeved dress shirt, a silver pocket watch, black boots, and a silver chain with a fleur die lies on one side and a cross on the other. Snapping back she growls in anger at the intruder screaming. "You made me lose my catch!" she growls pacing from side to side leering at the insolent boy. "Hay look ok, i'm sorry, my names Nathen, I'm from castelia in unova, I just got lost, I'm trying to find lilycove city in hoenn, I'm sorry. Really, I wasn't watching what I was doing and I ended up wandering off the trail. I'm just trying to find my way, please; I need to go to the city." As she continues to pace she pulls out a blood red blade, and gets into the defensive stance he states "miss please, no reason to get rash, I'm just trying to find my way, its just your so amazingly unusual, I couldn't help but get distracted by your battle with that amazing creature, your ears and so unusual…" Her tail fluffs up and her ears pin. "… And wonderfully amazing so unique and beautiful for someone like you miss." She growls her ears shooting back up snarling "like me? What's wrong with me?" He backs up afraid of this women, her tail straight up and her ears back, her aura black and red, having changed from the blue and white of earlier, seaming to burn from her and disappearing into the are around her, seaming to get bigger the more he talked and to a point lighting the ground and trees around her, but not burning them, rather just posing upon the branches and hanging in the air around the two of them as she starts to spin the blade she growls and he starts to beg her "please miss. Really, I don't want to fight you, I just need your help to get to the city!" She looks at him one last time trying not to look at him and kiss him, he had such a handsome face before long she realized her face was flushing with that thought and she growls turning the blade upon the mysterious man whimpering in pain as he looks to her, before she charges toward him, blade bearing down upon him burning blood red. As she pulls the blade down upon him, he pulls up his hand, a silver blade launching into his hand to block the blade before rolling under her and running to grab the blade in his backpack before she bears down upon the man. Blade flaming, and sending him over the edge with a howl, she pushes him down blade bearing down upon him, he kicks her back, slicing at her neck and her body sending a red slice across, nothing to kill just bush her back, she growls and staggers before barring down upon him again as she does he looks up eyes flooded with his aura, as he performs, the ritual, his most unknown attack, Thunder Wave, paralyzing her only enough to get her off of him and give him a fighting chance, but the effects don't last long and soon, she is extremely enraged and bluntly states that he was a "motherless bastard" and a "useless donkey, softy and refuses to be toyed with anymore" because of this she heads straight for him wrestling with her emotions for the male for quite a bit before she gets enraged enough that she head buts him once wincing and when the boy isn't out of commission and unconscious she simply sends an aura blast through his system shutting it down. As his eyes close into a dream like state she sits by him for a few moments her head close to his she blushes and moves his hair out of his face and gently looks down upon this sleeping male a pang of guilt going through her as she gently reaches down kissing him gently before standing up moving him into the shade of the nearest tree, putting his leather jacket onto his chest and his blades into his backpack and laying them beside him. She gave him one more kiss, a peck on the cheek before she took off on full pace ruining, bounding out of the clearing chasing her wolf companion's tracks to the Houndoom's den, only to find the hound on edge, protecting the den, even though he's hurt, protecting his mate, and possibly his pups within. She gently smiles bending do the ground exposing her neck as she does so, showing the hound that she means no harm, he bites, just briefly to show and believe he is the dominant then he puts his maw under hers pushing it up to his and nuzzling her neck. She smiles gently healing him from the battle. As he starts to bounce the wolf looks up rolling her eyes in annoyance at the elder in front of her acting like such a young pup right in front of her master andhis new found friend. The wolf lies down beside her and she brings out Umbreon again and they repeat the same thing until, "SLURP" umbreon gets a face full of wet Houndoom tongue. Looking in disgust she looks back up to the girl and whimpers. The girl smiles brightly and plays with the Houndoom. As they play the family. His family comes out to play but unfortunately they have to head back to the city to heal, sleep and hopefully get rid of the pounding migraine that she had now taking over her system. They gently pat the houndoom's good by as he whimpers they stand and head back towards home, a quiet gently region of Hoenn and the city Lilycove, what a beautiful place it was to call home, she runs to the gym stopping to answer the cried calls of "how'd it go?" and "did you catch it?" only to reply with "great, it was so much fun, or her ever favorite one "yep, I caught it with friendship…." Goodness since when did she sound so nerdy… and friendship? What was this? A pokemon version of my little pony? Shies… What was happening to her? She never had an issue with it before and she smiles gently laughing as someone tells her about how their grandson was coming over to see the gym but got lost along the way "um… I might have ended up knocking him out hunny…" she said going scarlet upon the look of shock on the grandmothers face, but she smiles politely looking abashed for her grandson, then telling her "that wouldn't be possible, he's coming by train." She flushed even more at that slip up and gently tried to make light of the events smiling as she did so before briskly waling away from the grandmother and back to the gym, her home to where her father was, and where they slept. It was home, Quiet gentle and annoying at times, but its all worth it to see such small young kids battling with their best friends, it was absolutely adorable to see a little girl tightly hugging a jigglypuff and nursing it back to health, as she goes home she decides to go to sleep and ends up starting to dream of the days events consequently dreaming of the sleeping young lad. Who after the fateful encounter with which the young man was left unconscious, he had taken that time to dream and think of his time from when he had left the tree top city of fortree. He had left the city after beating its gym leader late in the day and thinking he could quickly get to Lilycove City, but in the time he took he was constantly sidetracked. Every pokemon that caught his eye captured his interest, but ended up leading him deeper into the forest as the dusk became night. While he made camp briefly the idea had been scraped once the sound of a battle pulled him from the thought of rest. As his mind drew him closer and deeper towards the thoughts of what previously had happened, the only image that had lasted was that of the woman who he had wandered upon and battled with. A unique essence always centered her in his mind as his heart raced with the thoughts, everyway he had seen her, she was the center and only target of his thoughts. He maintained his thoughts about that mysterious woman until the sunlight was able to cut through the trees and tickling his eyes making him wake from his dreams. "Wh-What…?" the man stated with a yawn and a mutter as he slowly sat up, his coat falling onto his legs while the bag at his side fell against him. He took a brief look around to see where he was. He had sworn he was knocked out and left on the ground. "Did she…?" whispering to himself he gently touched his lips having felt something odd on them. A faint blush drew across his face before he shook it off and stood up looking around. "No… she couldn't have.. Why would she…?" waving his thoughts off the man gathered all of his belongs before walking off finding the road. "Finally I can get to Lilycove…" Following the road the man made his way towards Lilycove, but he could never take his thoughts away from that woman and the feeling on his lips. A lush had seemed to be painted on for the longest time but it faded as soon as he entered the city where he began to take his fill of the beautiful costal city. Taking his time to explore the shopping complex and getting his fill before going to the new guardian gym. But even when he swore his mind was clear, that woman from before never escaped and he had always wondered to himself, "Who was she…? Where did she go…? Will I ever see her again?" he started to walk into the gym, the sight was breathtaking the city had been recently expanded, and this incredible inclusion was perfect. He'd always heard this gym was powerful, but he was in for a hell of a surprise and a time, and he new it. While simple in shape it had a sort of castle like feel with white marble walls and floors, detailed hangings of various trainers and ancestors of the people who ran the gym. "Maybe…. Maybe I could find here training here…." Taking a soft breath, the man stepped towards the entrance and into the building through the glass doors… another thing… their was a lot of glass… but the lobby had a cozy and comfortable look and fee. He took a brief walk and was surprised to find a pokemon center and a lodge attached to the gym. "Hello…? Is anybody here…?"… Echoing silence. The young man walked around for a bit more before starting to look for the field trying hard to find it wandering about for what it seemed was hours before finding it walking in only to see two people… well one person one wolf. In the midst of battle. The Houndoom that he saw yesterday was present and an older man was too with darker hair, almost eight feet tall, and with a deep handsome build, he was using a Regigigas against the hound, and somehow, the Houndoom seemed to be winning. Looking up to the pedestal between the two fields he saw a wolf. Just like the one he ran into yesterday and started to look around. When he was unable to find her he became annoyed and came close to giving up when all of a sudden he saw her, the strange, mysterious woman he had met hours ago. She was dancing underneath, training with dummies under him… under a glass floor, he jumps and cries out in shock at it. He covers his mouth, completely abashed by the fact that he sounded like a little girl, and he looked up at the duelers they didn't seem to have even noticed the shriek, he then looked down and jumped the girl was staring longingly back at him, not with the eyes she had yesterday but with icy violet blue eyes, sapphire blue tears streaking down her cheeks.


End file.
